The Last Kiss- An Inuyasha Fanfiction
by PhoenixTitania
Summary: They are one of the most popular singers in America. They were happily engaged and all was going well until a faithful accident apparently took away His life. Her world was turned upside down and now, a month later, she emerges to do her final performance. She dedicate the song to her fiance. It was her last performance as the famous Kagome Henderson... or was it?


A/N: Hey people! Let me thank you for reading this fanfiction of mine. It is kinda emotional but has a happy ending. Let me tell you that I absolutely hate tragic endings, especially in Inuyasha Kagome Fanfics. So rest assured that however emotional any of my stories get, they would always have a happy or at least satisfactory ending. Soooo... On with the story.

PS: This is a songfic-one shot. I may make other such oneshots on same characters but different songs.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha and co. Or The Last Kiss. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the song Last Kiss belongs to my favorite singer Taylor Swift.

... ** _Song_**...

... _Thoughts_...

...Normal...

... **Flashback**...

No! No! This can't be happening! This is not right! Its all a nightmare!

 **"We're sorry ,ma'am. We tried our best. We are already losing him but-"**

"Kagome? Kagome! Are you alright?", a soft voice, filled with concern, pulled the woman out of her reverie.

Kagome brought her hands to her cheeks and touched it. Her hand came off wet. How long?..." Yeah, I'm fine.", she said,looking up at her long time best friend and manager, Sango Kenark. She offered her a smile to reassure her. Well she tried as best as she could to smile and although her best friend saw through it,she didn't say anything.

"Are you sure, Kagome?",Sango asked," do you need some time alone?"

Kagome seemed to think about it ,then she nodded," I'd appreciate it."

Sango nodded and turned around to leave the room.

"Thanks Sango. For being there for me. It means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it, dear.", Sango waved her off, without looking back. But had she turned around ,Kagome would have seen the pitifull tears that had welled up in her eyes for the sake of her friend.

Sango shut the door behind her and turn to the man standing there.

"How's she?"

Sango couldn't reply so she just shook her head forlonly. Her companion sighed. He took the brunette in his arms, trying to reassure her as well as himself that everything will turn out well.

"Oh Miroku... I don't know what we can do for her. I hate to see her like this... she's broken",she wailed softly her voice breaking.

Miroku Kenark forced Sango to look into his violet eyes by tugging her chin up. As Sango looked into his handsom features, she calmed slightly.

"She needs our support, Sango. If you break down like this, how will you support her? We need to be strong for her.", he said soothingly.

Sango nodded. She knew that, but what could she do? She couldn't bear to see her best friend crumble away like that. She looked into her husband's eyes, glad that he was there with her... for her. With a sigh, she pulled away and wiped her tear stained visage.

"Come on, we'll give her a few minutes then get her ready.",she told her husband who agreed. She whipped out her cell and dialed the hair stylist's number. She told her to give Kagome a few minutes and then fix up her hair and then send the makeup artist after her. After she was done instructing her she followed Miroku backstage to check every thing one last time.

...******...

In the dressing room of one of the biggest open ground of Chicago, one if the most popular singers, Kagome Henderson, was curled up on a couch. At first look, anyone would think that she is simply taking a nap, bat on liking closer, one could see the tears running down her face and her bottom lip quivering violently, trying to contain her sobs.

 _Inuyasha ... Darling where are you? Why are you not here... Beside me? Please... Please come back... Come back to me... What went wrong?_

 **Flashback**

 **The tinkling laughter of a young woman filled the huge manor which happened to be the home to Inuyasha Hemsworth.**

 **"Inuyasha! Stop it, you're getting late!", Kagome half-squealed, trying to run away from her fiance's tickling hands.**

 **"Who cares? That stupid Sesshomaru can wait.", the handsome young man, who happened to be Kagome's fiance, scoffed. His long silvery white hair was getting in his face, so Kagome brushed it back. Inuyasha Hemsworth, Kagome, was a very popular singer. They had met five years ago for a group performance with Kouga Thompson and Kikyou Hawley. What had started of as rivalry gradually turned into friendship and then to love. They both realised their feelings for each other yet hid them for the fear of losing what they already had. Infact, jealousy was what brought their feelings out in the open. Inuyasha got jealous that Kouga flirted with Kagome, yet she didn't say anything and out off spite started dating Kikyou, unknowingly making Kagome jealous as well. It caused complications in their friendship but it was because off that that they accidentally spilled their feelings. After that, all went well. Inuyasha broke up with Kikyou using the excuse that he knew she had been cheating on him with Naraku. Kagome told Kouga to stop flirting with her because she loved Inuyasha and Kouga and herself could never be. They still are good friends, much to Inuyasha's apparent chagrin. But they all knew that deep down Inuyasha considered Kouga as much a friend as he did Miroku. Inuyasha had proposed Kagome about two months ago, a mere day after Sango and Miroku's marriage. The preparations for their wedding was going on in full swing and almost the whole of America knew about it.**

 **"No Inuyasha, he won't and you know it. So hurry up and go pick him up.", Kagome urged.**

 **"Keh! Fine!", he said, glaring at her mockingly and headed outside with Kagome in tow.**

 **Kagome had been feeling restless whole day and for some reason, the feeling grew with each step that they took. Once outside, on a sudden whim, Kagome took Inuyasha in her arms.**

 **"Be safe...", she muttered. Even she didn't know why she said that, but it just felt the right thing to do.**

 **Inuyasha appeared to be caught off guard. He put his arms around her petite little body and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I'll be fine. I'm just gonna go to the airport, pick your stupid future half-brother- in- law and be right back."**

 **Kagome nodded and then reprimanded him for calling his brother stupid, causing him to droop his puppy dog ears atop his head slightly. It made Kagome giggle despite her uneasiness and Inuyasha smiled. Kagome leaned up and closed the distance between their mouth in hopes of dispelling the anxiety she was feeling. She meant it to be a chaste kiss but Inuyasha deepened it, made it passionate. They entangled their hands in each other's hair. But before it could turn into a full on make out session they broke the kiss. Kagome's face was flushed and Inuyasha was panting. He smirked. "So I take it that your uneasiness is gone?" he teased.**

 **"Shut up!", Kagome told him, blushing. She pushed him a little and said," Inuyasha if you don't go and pick you brother up right now, you won't get ramen for the whole week."**

 **"What! No fair!"**

 **"Uh-huh! Yes fair. Now get going.",she replied, pushing him a little more.**

 **"Fine!Fine! I'm going already! Keh!"**

Flashback ends...

Kagome weeped. She weeped for the loss of the other half of herself. She weeped for her foolishness in sending her beloved out that day. She weeped for never getting to see his face again, never being able to hold him again, never getting a chance to grow old with him. She weeped in the memory of her last kiss with him, her last kiss forever.

I _f I can't be with Him, I won't be with anyone. He shall always remain my fiance, my love. Even if he is not present now, he shall remain in my heart forever. I never knew my last kiss would be there, in front if his house. I thought we were going to grow old with each other, watch over our children as they grow... Why did you have to leave Inuyasha. Why?_

 _It was that day I lost the one thing dearest to my heart. The only thing that mattered..._

 **Flashback**

 **Kagome paced in the huge manor. It has already been over three hours and they were still not home. They didn't even live that far from the airport. A mere half-an-hour drive was all it took to reach the airport. Even if the flight was late, Inuyasha would have called her or something. She had tried contacting both him and his brother but both of them were unreachable.**

 **The feeling of fore-boding refused to leave Kagome. It only grew as more time passed.**

 **The house was so silent that when Kagome's cell phone rang, she was startled out of her skin. Steadying her heart beat, she hurriedly picked it up, in hopes that it was Inuyasha who was calling. The fact that her phone didn't flash her lover's name didn't register in her mind.**

 **"Henderson here.",she said into the mouth piece.**

 **"This is Dr. Totosai speaking from the Red Cross Hospital. Ms. Henderson, I have bad news for you. You need to come down to the hospital right away. It is of utmost importance.",an old, nasal voice said.**

 **"Why? What's the matter?", Kagome said, her stomach twisting at the thought of Inuyasha in hospital.**

 **"We cannot convey the message over phone. You need to come here ASAP."**

 **They hung up before Kagome could say anything else. So she grabbed her car keys and headed to the hospital.**

 **She parked her car and made her way inside. Beige the popular celebrity she is, she was immediately led to where she needed to go without her asking. She was led to the emergency ward. In front of the ward, Kagome saw a man, which looked as if he was about 60 human years old,standing there talking to someone. He spared a glance towards her then resumed talking to whoever he was talking to.. Or rather stammering his agreement to everything the other person was saying. It was quite clear that he was very afraid if the person on the other side if the line. "Yes m-master. She's here. A-alright. Yeah but please h-hurry. The situation is getting worse."**

 **He listened for a few moments, then uttered a quick agreement and then hung up. Finally he turned to Kagome.**

 **"I'm sorry for that. It was an important call. Ms. Henderson, I'm think you might want to sit down to hear the news I have for you.",he told her, gesturing towards the waiting seats. She paled slightly, but heeded his advise and sat on one of the chairs. After she was seated, Totosai began in his most professional voice.**

 **"Your fiance, I'm afraid Ms. Henderson, has been in an accident.", Kagome made a move to interrupt but the doctor held up his hand," Normally, him being a half-demon, it would be no big deal. A broken bone or two. Nothing that couldn't heal in a couple of days. But this is not 'normally' unfortunately. When the car crashed, it must have been surrounded by Miasma, a very strong gaseous poison that can kill a human within seconds, rendering Mr. Hemsworth's body incapable of healing itself. He could have been saved if the scratches on his body were not so deep or if the authorities had reached in time... The poison seeped into his wound and made them more severe..."**

 **Kagome was pale as a doll by now. Her eyes were wide with fear and pain.**

 **No! No! This can't be happening! This is not right! Its all a nightmare!**

 **"We are sorry ,ma'am. We tried our best. We are already losing him but-" a consistent beeping from the room cut him off. He swore loudly and rushed inside. Kagome wanted to follow but was held off. She heard Totosai bark orders around and the beeping continue its pace. All if a sudden, the beeping turned into a long, dull beep. Kagome's heart stopped.**

 **She heard Totosai shout about electro shocking and heard the electric snap of the machine. Nothing worked.**

 ** _Kagome ran away. She ran and ran so fast... Tears were blurring her vision and she felt numb all over, but she kept running. She ran to her car, raced home... Her home and locked herself up in her room to grieve upon the loss of the one dearest to her heart._**

 **Flashback ends...**

 _Oh Inuyasha... Dearest... Why did you leave me? Why? I'm so sorry my love... Its all my fault... I told you to go pick your brother up. I should have gone instead of you..._

Kagome sighed. It was solely her fault that he died and she could never forgive herself.

While she was lost in her thoughts, Yura the hairstylist entered the room. She cleared her throat to announce her arrival when she saw Kagome lost in her own thoughts. Kagome finally realised that she had company. She shot an apologizing look to her and told her she would be right back in a soft whisper.

She went to the washroom and looked into the mirror. Her face had tear stains running down her cheeks and her eyes were slightly red and puffy. She sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

I _s that really me? Look Inuyasha... I bet you don't like with you're seeing right now... I'm sure you are watching over me, aren't you?_

Kagome splashed water on her face for a good measure, them dried her face.

She walked out of the restroom and took her seat in front of the vanity mirror. Yura immediately set about doing her work. An awkward silence overcame them which was quite strange with Yura around as she has a strange habit of gushing over and admiring other people's hair. She fide Kagome's hair up in an fashionable bun with a few tendrils of hair let down on either side of her face. When she was done, she put a small silver crown in front of the bun to go with the silvery long gown she was wearing.

Yura left and sent in the make up artist, Kaguya. Kaguya quickly set about doing her own work. As per Kagome's request, her make done really light, but Kagome still managed to look so amazing. Kaguya then whipped out silver and red face paint. Using a very innovative colour combination, she inscribed on Kagome's right temple an 'I' and a 'K' entwined into each other with a wing sprouting out of it's side.

When Kaguya was done she left the room with nothing more than an encouraging nod sent her way.

Kagome took a deep breath as she walked to the backstage. Miroku and Sango saw her approaching and hurried over to her. The couple eyed her appreciatively, she looked really good.

"Kagome, dear you look great", Sango chirped.

"Uh-huh! You really look like an angel", Miroku agreed, realizing his mistake a second too late and when he did realise, his eyes went wide.

 _Oh gods, no! Inuyasha used to call her an angel!_

Miroku rushed to correct his mistake but was silenced by his wife who was looking at their friend with curiosity. When Miroku looked over to Kagome, he saw that instead ion frowning Kagome was smiling a bit, looking upwards, towards the open sky.

 _Angel huh? Yup... I am Inuyasha's angel. He used to call me that._

Kagome smiled and nodded to her best friends and made her way to the side wings of the stage. And right on cue, the lights went off. Kagome strode over to the centre which she found by looking up and seeing the big spotlight.

When she was in place, the lights came on. The crowd' cheers,which was already very loud, went up an octave.

Kagome attempted a small smile. She waited for the cheering to come down and then she said," Hey Chicago.", she got a cheer in return,"This song is a slow one, yeah I know, not really my style but this one is special. I dedicate this song to - to my fiance, Inuyasha Hemsworth.", hearing this, the crowd sobered up pretty quick. Everyone knew of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship as well as his recent death. How could they not know, afterall they were one of the most popular singers in America," This song symbolizes us and I know that wherever you are, Inuyasha... You are listening and watching over me. I want you to know that I love you, have loved you and will always love you. You are the one and only for me.", Kagome said wistfully, as if he was really here.

The stage was engulfed in darkness once more and Kagome wiped her eyes quickly. The spotlight came in and focused on her, her white gown glowing in the light, making it seem as if she was glowing. The crowd cheered loudly again.

"I call it... The Last Kiss", she stated as the cheering increased. As the tunes hit the right notes, Kagome started.

 ** _"I still remember the look on your face_**

 ** _Lit through the darkness at 1: 58_**

 ** _The words that you whispered for just us to know_**

 ** _You told me you loved me so why did you go..away..._**

 ** _Go... Away..."_**

Her voice was sift and beautiful, almost otherworldly. She lost herself in the song; not present in the auditorium any more. Her time with her beloved was flashing in front of her eyes, many feelings were passing through her heart. Feelings that this song made surface.

 ** _"I do recall now the smell if the rain_**

 ** _Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane_**

 ** _That July 9th, the beat of your heart_**

 ** _It jumps through your shirt, Can still feel your arms"_**

 **Kagome closed her eyes, letting her emotions sing for her**

 ** _"But now I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes,_**

 ** _All that I know is I don't know_**

 ** _How to be something you'd miss..._**

 ** _Never thought we'd have a last Kiss..._**

 ** _Never imagined we'd end like this..._**

 ** _Your name.. Forever the name in my lips..."_**

 _Thats right Inuyasha... Forever_

His face flashed by her eyes. The first time she saw husband charmingly handsome face, the first time she heard his voice, they first time they fought... The fist time they kissed... Kagome saw his bottomless golden eyes, the one that she could stare into forever, the one that held so much love and tenderness whenever they laid themselves at her.

 ** _"I still remember the swing of your step_**

 ** _Life of the party, your showing off again_**

 ** _And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in_**

 ** _I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did._**

 ** _Because I loved your handshake,_**

 ** _Meeting my father_**

 ** _I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_**

 ** _How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of sayin something_**

 ** _There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_**

 ** _And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_**

 ** _All that I know is I don't know_**

 ** _How to be something you'd miss_**

 ** _Never thought we'd have a last kiss..._**

 ** _Never imagined we'd end like this..._**

 ** _Your name... forever the name on my lips,oohhh ..."_**

As the notes intensified, she opened her eyes and looked over the crowd. People were teary-eyed, swaying to the music. Some looked curiously at her as she wiped a stray tear away from her cheeks. Something suddenly caught her eye. She could've sworn that she saw a sliver flash amongst the audience. The tunes were reaching it's peak and Kagome started again

 ** _"So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_**

 ** _And I'll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_**

 ** _And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are.. .._**

 ** _Hope it's nice,wherever you are..._**

 ** _And I hope the sun shines, and it's beautiful day_**

 ** _And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_**

 ** _We can plan for a change in weather and time_**

 ** _I never planned on you changing your mind... "_**

Kagome took a deep breath which turned into a shudder

 ** _"So.. ... I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_**

 ** _All that I know is I don't know_**

 ** _How to be something you'd miss._**

Kagome's voice had started to break.

Not now ...please...not now... She pleaded with herself. Also she kept seeing silver in the crowd-there! Again! It was there. Whatever it was it was coming nearer to the stage.

 **"** ** _Never thought we'd have our last kiss..._**

 ** _Never imagined we'd end like this..._**

 ** _Your name.. . Forever the name on my lips_**

 ** _Just like our last kiss..."_** ,Her eyes widened.

No it can't be! I'm being delusional... No way thats him...

 ** _"Forever the name on my lips..._**

 ** _Forever the name on my lips..._**

 ** _Just like our last..."_**

There, standing right in front of her, was Inuyasha. In all his glory. He was right there, staring into her very soul. He leaped and landed in the stage, within touching distance of Kagome. The crowd, finally broken out of their song induced trance and noticed just who was standing on the stage with Kagome. A collective gasp erupted from the crowd, and quickly murders started to be heard everywhere.

"Inuyasha...",.Kagome breathed. Tears were sit much more prominent now.

"Hey Kagome...", Inuyasha replied, softly. His voice held so much emotion. That song really did a number on him.

"Oh my god... Inuyasha?", Kagome asked again, trying to make sure that she is not being delusional. Inuyasha smirked. Kagome raised her hand to touch him, feel him.

Inuyasha suddenly pulled Kagome in for a hug. Kagome stiffened but when she felt his familiar muscles against her, she relaxed. She let her emotions flow. She started crying. She sobbed and sniffled while hanging onto Inuyasha for dear life. He just held her, trying to comfort her. He knew it just have been hard for her, losing a loved one. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to loose Kagome. He shuddered at the very thought.

"So I'm not dreaming? Its really you, Inuyasha?",Kagome asked, hoping that this wasn't a dream.

Inuyasha smirked into her hair and said,"The one and only."

Kagome broke away from the hug. She looked into his handsome features. Suddenly the tears were replace by fury.

"You! You... You were alive. How could you!", Kagome shouted, making his dog ears flatten to his head. Kagome jabbed a finger on his chest. She pushed him back wards." Do you know what I've had to go through! Any idea of how much I suffered! Any idea at all! Ho-",her ranting was cut off when Inuyasha planted his lips on her. She immediately relaxed. The crowd couldn't help but be reminded of the two lines from the song-

 _How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of sayin something_

 _There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions._

The girls in the crowd all 'aww'ed and the boys smirked.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I know it must have been hard for you.",he whispered after they broke apart from the kiss.

Kagome half snorted. "No kidding."

They laughed.

After a whole month,Kagome finally started returning to herself.

Just then even Sango and Miroku came up on stage. The crowd had started to disperse now that the performance.

Inuyasha was hugged by his other close friends. They all were going to ask for explanations but Inuyasha beat them to it." Yeah yeah, I owe you guys an explanation. So why don't we head to my home and I'll explain everything? Sesshomaru is there too."

Every body agreed and they left for his home, Kagome still holding onto Inuyasha as though if she let go, he would disappear once again and never come back.

It was night time now and Inuyasha and Kagome were lying on Inuyasha's bed. Kagome had decided to move back into his house again,so they will start bringing in her things by the next week.

Kagome was cuddled up next to Inuyasha while he draped an arm across her waist, holding her to him possesively.

"I sure am glad that Sesshomaru inherited Tensiega.",Kagome said suddenly.

"Yeah... I owe him one, I guess.", Inuyasha said distractedly, playing with a strand of Kagome's hair.

When Inuyasha told them of what had happened, their suspicions were confirmed. It was indeed Naraku who was behind the accident. He was the one who released the poisonous gas. Inuyasha also told them that his brother was the one which revived him using his sword of the heavens,Tensiega. Inuyasha was alive all that time but he was in a self induced coma which his body used as a healing period. He had woken up just four days ago and still couldn't move until the day before. Kagome was so thankful to Sesshomaru that she hugged him, which in turn earned her a possessive growl from her fiance.

Kagome turned her attention back to her fiance. He too looked at her and smiled.

"I love you. You know that right?",he said.

"Uh-huh...I love you more though."

"Not possible!", he rolled her suddenly got an idea and grinned.

 _I'll show her just how much I love her._

With that thought in mind he planted his lips on hers, locking it in a passionate gasped at the sudden move but quickly lost herself in the kiss. The last coherent thought in her head was

 _Guess my last kiss is not coming for a while. Good! And good riddence!_


End file.
